CN City
CN City, also known as Cartoon Network City or simply The City, is a massive bustling megapolis infinite in size which contains the entirety of the Cartoon Network multiverse past, present, and future. It primarily houses Cartoons who's shows have ended acting as a sort of retirement home. There they all live in a somewhat chaotic harmony. Crossover Nexus reveals that it actually exists on the outside of the Cartoon Network multiverse in its own pocket dimension. History The "CN City" era of Cartoon Network began in July of 2004 and lasted until June of 2007, though the era would continue abroad until 2010. The era is named after, and associated with, its animated bumpers made by Animal Logic and regular CN contributor Primal Screen. These bumpers are shorts that show various Cartoon Network characters interacting together. They predominantly take place in a city (thus the name). The bumpers, along with a new logo and announcer, were introduced with this montage. About eleven years after the bumpers stopped airing, the city was featured as the setting of the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode "Crossover Nexus", in which K.O., Garnet, Ben, and Raven join forces to defeat a supervillain bent on eradicating heroes. As usual, there's more information on the Cartoon Network Wiki. This fansite serves as an in-progress archive of various bumpers, and the Lost Media Wiki is working to recover several bumpers from this and other CN eras. What came after varied depending on where you live. In the United States, the "Yes!" era gradually replaced it before being replaced in turn by the "Summer 2007" era, the "Fall" era, and finally, the "Noods" era. In Latin America, which saw the longest run of "CN City", The "Noods" bumpers would be imported to create the "Toonix" era. In Europe, the "Arrow" era would be adopted. In Asia and Oceania, a "New Wave" of bumpers would begin. All of these would eventually converge into the "CHECK IT" era of bumpers. Compare to FusionFall, Cartoon Network Super Secret Crisis War, and Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion for other Cartoon Network crossover works. Description, Society and Culture * All animated characters who are associated with Cartoon Network eventually end up in CN City after their shows have ended. Residents of CN City With the exception of the characters who's shows are still currently running, all cartoon characters ever affiliated with Cartoon Network (ranging from the 1990s to the 2000s and beyond) live in CN City. They are separated in different areas of the city according to their age of creation. Areas * 1990s * 2000s * 2010s Geography CN City combines Townsville, Peach Creek, Jump City, Orchid Bay, Endsville, and the unnamed towns where Codename: Kids Next Door, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and Dexter's Laboratory take place, respectively, into one large megapolis. The Bagge residence is located on the outskirts, and one bumper shows a highway leading to Metropolis and Gotham City, suggesting they're within a driving distance away, as is Camp Kidney. "Crossover Nexus" also incorporates the Noods (the mascots of another CN era), Mung Daal's Catering Company, Finn and Jake's tree fort, Gars' Bodega (though not the rest of Lakewood Plaza Turbo, strangely) and The Park into the city, with what looks like Ghost Planet floating above it. Gallery Videos Category:Locations Category:CN City Locations Category:CN City